clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sir Dijamond/Über FANDOM Communitys, Wikia Wikis und mehr
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Über FANDOM Communities, Wikia Wikis und mehr 700px|center|thumb|Zusammen kämpft es sich doch am besten. xD Hallo , ich schreibe diesen Blog gerade mit 999 Bearbeitungen, das hier ist also meine 1000. Bearbeitung. Mittlerweile habe ich sogar schon Bearbeitungen. Außerdem ist das Spiel jetzt schon 5 und das Wiki zieht in ungefähr 1 Woche nach. Da habe ich mir gedacht, schreibe ich doch glatt einen kleinen Blog. Diese Plattform Auf Wikipedia steht "Wikia ist ein im Jahr 2004 von Jimmy Wales und Angela Beesley gegründetes Unternehmen mit Fokus auf dem Hosting von ' kollaborativen''' Wiki-Websites auf einer vormals gleichnamigen Wikifarm, seit Mai 2017 FANDOM genannt."'' Genau, kollaborativ, denn das ist es doch, was diese Plattform ausmacht. Man chattet mit anderen Leuten auf dem Discord Server eines Wikis, arbeitet zusammen an Artikeln, schreibt Blog-Beiträge und diskutiert darüber mit anderen, nimmt an Events Teil und so weiter und sofort... Wer es noch nicht kapiert hat: Die Betonung liegt auf dem Miteinander - dem kollaborativen Aspekt. Umbenennung zu FANDOM Irgendwann gab man bekannt, dass man Wikia umbenennen wolle. Auch wenn "FANDOM powered by Wikia" schon etwas skurril klingt, hat es doch schon einen Sinn. Denn: Wikia betont den enzyklopädischen Aspekt, wohingegen FANDOM eher das Austauschen unter Fans und die FANDOM Communities (anstatt die Wikia Wikis) betont. Wiki-Hosting-Services gibt es viele, Fanpages auch, aber beides zu verbinden, das gibt es noch nicht so häufig oder? Das Wiki und das Spiel Clash of Clans gibt es jetzt schon seit 5 Jahren, das Wiki feiert die Tage auch das 5 Jahre Jubiläum. Aber was macht Clash of Clans denn so faszinierend? Vielleicht, dass sich jeder sein Ziel selber setzen kann, dass es von den Entwicklern immer noch aktualisiert wird? Schreib doch mal einen Kommentar, was Du daran so besonders findest. Was dieses Wiki zu einem Vorzeigeobjekt macht ist allerdings offensichtlich: Es gibt regelmäßige Events, aktive Discord Diskussionen, lustige Foren-Spiele. Bei der Wikipedia hat man halt nicht die Möglichkeit, Events zu machen. Welche denn? Dennoch ist die Wikipedia sehr belebt, da der Schwerpunkt vor allem auf die Enzyklopädie gelegt wird und sie auch das dominierende Online-Lexikon ist. Naja, schreib Du Doch auch mal, was Dir hier im Wiki am wichtigsten ist. Was allerdings nicht so groß hier ist, ist die Möglichkeit, Artikel zu erstellen, denn für fast alles gibt es schon einen Artikel. Außerdem gibt es ein relativ striktes System, die Artikel zu konzipieren, da diese sonst nicht mehr vergleichbar werden, da sie eigentlich schon die gleichen Informationen enthalten sollten. Das ist bei YouTube zum Beispiel anders, da bei jedem YouTuber andere Informationen wichtig sind und halt eine Infobox enthalten sein sollte und ansonsten lässt man dem Nutzer Freiheiten, weil man es kann. Außerdem bietet YouTube zum Beispiel eine deutlich höhere Anzahl an potentiellen Artikeln. Was dem Coc Wiki wieder gut kommt ist, dass es halt schon relativ früh und lange existierte und damit bei Suchanfragen ganz weit oben ist. Wiki-Statistiken In der Zeit ist einiges Zusammengekommen. Das zeigen auch folgende Statistiken: *Seiten: *Artikel: *Dateien: *Bearbeitungen: *Aktive, angemeldete Benutzer: *Im Durchschnitt hat jede Seite ca. / round2 }}|.|,}} Bearbeitungen. *Von allen Seiten sind ca. / }} * 100round2 }}|.|,}}% Artikel. *Von allen auf FANDOM registrierten Benutzern sind ca. / }} * 100round5 }}|.|,}}% aktiv im Clash of Clans Wiki. ---- Du kannst jetzt einen Kommentar abgeben und deine Meinung posten! Viel Spaß! Tschüssikovski! Zuletzt bearbeitet von am . . Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Wiki-Neuigkeiten